


Héros ou imbécile ?

by MyraRoderich



Category: Vingt mille lieues sous les mers | Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea - Jules Verne
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyraRoderich/pseuds/MyraRoderich
Summary: Après la visite de la pêcherie de perles de Ceylan, Ned Land et Conseil font le point.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Héros ou imbécile ?

Héros ou imbécile ?

" Je suis un imbécile, Conseil. "

Depuis son retour de la pêcherie de Ceylan, Ned Land ne cessait de s'agiter. Il s'était retiré dans sa cabine avec Conseil sous prétexte de se reposer, mais il n'arrivait pas à se détendre.

" Pas du tout, ami Ned, " répliqua Conseil tranquillement.

Conseil tenait du chat. Il arrivait facilement à se détendre, tout en ne dormant que d'un œil.

" Dites-moi, Conseil, pourquoi ai-je sauvé ce type ?

\- Parce qu'il s'est mis en danger pour un inconnu, parce qu'il nous a sauvé la vie et parce que vous êtes un homme courageux et généreux.

\- Assez de flatteries, Conseil. Je suis un imbécile.

\- Je ne trouve pas. "

Ned soupira.

" Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que nous étions tout près des terres indiennes, où l'on peut trouver des villes européennes ? Si j'avais voulu, j'aurais pu laisser mourir ce type. C'était facile. Plus de capitaine Nemo. A nous la liberté.

\- C'est qu'on ne réfléchit pas dans ces moments-là.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?... Bah, vous avez raison : je n'ai pas réfléchi. C'est l'instinct qui m'a guidé. Comme quoi l'instinct n'est pas toujours bon conseiller.

\- Comment pouvez-vous regretter avoir sauvé la vie d'un homme ?

\- Vous savez, mon vieux, ce que j'ai dû penser inconsciemment ? Qu'il me dirait : oh, merci, maître Land…

\- Il l'a dit.

\- Oui, mais j'espérais qu'il ajouterait : je vous rends votre liberté. Tu parles.

\- Pardonnez-moi, Ned, mais c'est vous qui l'avez interrompu en lui disant que c'était une revanche.

\- C'est ce que je disais : je suis un imbécile.

\- Non, Ned. Et il est possible que votre raisonnement finisse par marcher. Si vous continuez à vous montrer généreux, peut-être le capitaine finira-t-il par vous rendre la liberté.

\- Me rendre la liberté? Et vous ? Vous n'avez pas envie de partir ?

\- Ma place est auprès de mon maître.

\- Qui cherche tous les prétextes pour rester à bord. Vous avez remarqué ?

\- Je ne crois pas que monsieur cherche tous les prétextes. Il a juste envie de continuer le voyage sous-marin.

\- Mouais. Le voyage sous-marin. Il file un mauvais coton, votre maître.

\- Ami Ned, je ne vous permets pas de juger mon maître.

\- Je ne le juge pas. Je vois seulement qu'il est sous l'emprise de cet individu et ce n'est pas bon du tout. Le capitaine Nemo lui fait du charme, lui promet monts et merveilles et ça marche.

\- Je vous comprends, Ned. Mais croyez-moi, ne regrettez pas. Laisser mourir le capitaine n'aurait servi à rien.

\- Au contraire. Votre maître ne serait plus sous son emprise. Plus de Nemo. Que pensez-vous qu'il se serait passé si le capitaine avait été tué ?

\- Je crois que les matelots nous auraient ramenés à bord et nous serions allés enterrer le capitaine au cimetière de corail.

\- Et après ?

\- Après, le second aurait pris le commandement.

\- Et il ne parle pas français.

\- Il y a sûrement quelqu'un à bord qui parle français.

\- Et qui n'est pas le capitaine Nemo. Qui n'aurait pas la même emprise sur votre maître.

\- On nous ferait peut-être continuer notre tour du monde avec un autre guide.

\- Ouais. Dites-moi, Conseil, est-ce qu'un autre guide charmerait autant votre maître ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, Ned. "

Ned soupira de nouveau.

" Ami Ned, ne vous faites pas de reproche. Cela ne change rien à la situation. Ce qui est fait est fait.

\- Vous êtes de drôles de gens, vous, les Flamands.

\- Peut-être, mais reconnaissez que dans ce cas précis, j'ai raison. Regretter ne sert qu'à vous rendre malheureux. Au pis, dites-vous : la prochaine fois, j'agirai différemment.

\- Je ne cesse de me le dire !

\- Imaginez, ami Ned, que vous ayez laissé mourir le capitaine Nemo. Imaginez. Ne le regretteriez-vous pas ?

\- Vous êtes fou.

\- Moi, je crois que vous le regretteriez. Et qu'il vaut mieux regretter de n'avoir pas tué quelqu'un que de l'avoir tué.

\- Parce que s'il est mort, on ne peut pas le ressusciter, alors que s'il est vivant, on peut encore le tuer, c'est ça ? Conseil, vous me donnez mal à la tête.

\- N'y pensez plus, ami Ned.

\- Vous venez de me dire d'imaginer…

\- Je ne veux pas vous donner mal à la tête. Pensez plutôt à l'avenir.

\- S'il y a un avenir autre que de rester enfermé dans cette boîte de conserve pour le reste de notre vie. Si ça plaît à votre maître, tant mieux pour lui. Moi…

\- Croyez-moi, pensez plutôt à chercher un moyen de fuir. Ne pensez plus à tuer le capitaine. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

\- Bon, peut-être pas. Mais quelquefois, je m'emporte et puis… et puis je lui sauve la vie. A croire qu'il m'a envoûté, moi aussi. Vous, Conseil, il ne vous a pas envoûté ?

\- Envoûté, je ne crois pas, mais c'est un homme bien intéressant, très instruit.

\- Vous lui auriez sauvé la vie ?

\- Sans doute.

\- Pour faire plaisir à votre maître.

\- Pas seulement. Je pense qu'un tel homme ne mérite pas de mourir.

\- Il vous a envoûté.

\- Mais non, il n'a envoûté personne. Vous ne pensez pas vraiment cela.

\- Je commence à ne plus savoir ce que je pense. C'est grave.

\- Au contraire, c'est très bon signe.

\- Vous vous fichez de moi ?

\- Vous êtes un homme qui écoute son instinct, Ned. Vous écoutez votre instinct lorsque vous pêchez des baleines. Eh bien, votre instinct vous a poussé à sauver le capitaine.

\- Drôle de comparaison.

\- Laissez votre instinct vous guider. Ne vous posez pas trop de questions. Vous devez savoir, au fond, qu'il vaut mieux que le capitaine vive.

\- Je perds la boule, oui.

\- Mais non, pas du tout. Allons, le capitaine vous est reconnaissant, l'équipage aussi doit vous être reconnaissant. Et mon maître vous est reconnaissant.

\- Ah, c'est peut-être ça. Un brave homme, votre maître. Un peu dans la lune, comme tous les savants, mais je n'aurais pas voulu qu'il ait de la peine.

\- Vous voyez bien. Et moi aussi, je vous suis reconnaissant.

\- Eh bé, que de reconnaissance pour avoir été un imbécile !

\- Un imbécile, non, un être courageux, généreux…

\- Oh, ça va ! " s'exclama Ned en jetant son oreiller à la tête de Conseil.

Celui-ci s'en empara et posa sa tête dessus.

" Merci, Ned. Je disais bien que vous étiez généreux.

\- Je suis un imbécile qui n'a plus d'oreiller.

\- Mais je peux vous le rendre, " dit Conseil, joignant le geste à la parole.

" C'est drôle, quand même, " dit Ned en récupérant son oreiller. " Le capitaine qui dit qu'il hait le monde s'est mis en danger pour sauver ce pauvre diable de pêcheur. Et il lui a donné un sac de perles. Pourquoi se promenait-il avec des perles ? Il avait prévu le cas, vous croyez?

\- Qui sait ? C'est un homme étrange.

\- Oui. Je crois qu'il m'a envoûté, moi aussi.

\- Il ne vous fera pas renoncer à vos projets de fuite.

\- Ca non. Même s'il me donnait un sac de perles.

\- Que feriez-vous de perles à bord ?

\- Rien. Comme quoi les richesses ne valent rien quand on n'a pas la liberté.

\- Vous l'aurez, votre liberté, et nous vous suivrons. Mon maître prend des notes, savez-vous, parce qu'il veut raconter notre aventure au monde, un jour. Mais d'abord, il veut tout voir.

\- Tout voir ? Tiens, il vaut mieux que je me taise, si vous ne voulez pas entendre des grossièretés.

\- En effet, Ned, je ne veux pas entendre de grossièretés. Ce serait indigne de vous.

\- Scromph ! " éructa Ned en abattant son poing sur son oreiller. " Vous m'avez épuisé avec vos raisonnements, monsieur le raisonneur. Alors selon vous, je ne suis pas un imbécile ?

\- Non, et je suis heureux de ne pas partager ma cabine avec un imbécile. Vous devriez essayer de vous reposer maintenant. N'êtes-vous pas fatigué ?

\- Oh, je ne sais plus. Ma tête va éclater.

\- Voulez-vous que je vous fasse un massage ?

\- Sur la tête ?

\- Si vous voulez, mais je pensais plutôt vous masser le dos.

\- Oh, si ça peut vous faire plaisir… "

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ned dormait profondément. Conseil se retira sur la pointe des pieds pour voir comment allait monsieur.

Monsieur allait très bien. Il était en conversation avec le capitaine Nemo qui lui disait :

" Cet Indien, monsieur le professeur, c'est un habitant du pays des opprimés, et je suis encore, et, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, je serai de ce pays-là ! "

Tiens, songea Conseil, le capitaine Nemo est indien. Un rajah, peut-être. Cela expliquerait les perles. Il veut aider son peuple. Mais il décida de n'en rien dire à Ned.

Quant à monsieur, il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui dise quoi que ce soit. 


End file.
